russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Comparative Financial Results of ABS-CBN and GMA Network for the Year 2012
March 23, 2013 'ABS-CBN Corporation' Consolidated Revenue *2012- Php 31.730B Net Income (ABS CBN will declare default due to billion of financial obligations) *2011- P-2.42 billion (includes gain from the sale of investments recognized in 2011 amounti to P1.032 billion) *2011- P -1.39 billion *2012- P-1.708 million 'GMA Network Inc.' Consolidated Revenue *2012- Php 13.929B Net Income *2011- P1.7 billion *2012- P2.617 billion 'IBC (Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation)' Consolidated Revenue *2012- Php 203 billion Net Income *2011- P33.920 billion *2012- P1.500 billion 'National Urban TV Audience Measurement' February 2013 in the Household Audience Share 'Innovative History for Channel 13' #Showing the full-length Tagalog films and introduding a one-of-a-kind program genres on IBC like Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Ula ang Batang Gubat and sco much more. #Now, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production as long as IBC remains the network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. #The news and public affairs programs as the number 3 leading TV network with the top-of-the-hour news break IBC Headliners and the flagship news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. #A public service programs such as: Linawin Natin, Snooky, KIasangga Mo Ang Langit, Good Take and Bitag which become the long-running of public service programs in Philippine TV. IBC's cable channels like the UHF news channels IBC News Network (INN) and the cable music channel Danze TV. #Provided kids led by children's programming like: the flagship children's TV program KapinoyLand which is mascots, muppets and characters with Mr. Kapinoy along with Sesame Street and Barney & Friends which become children's television programs on Philippine television. #The classic hit programs such as: Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks and the Dolphy specials as part of IBC Classics, and beef-up the entertainment program mix of pioneers like: Chinatown TV, Danze sa TV, Cooltura and Lunch Break which become the powerhouse and homegrown of high-quality entertainment. #IBC's FM radio stations iDMZ 891, the #1 internet dance music FM radio stations in Mega Manila along with Radyo Budyong like DZTV 1386 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRJ in Kalibo, Aklan . #Viva Entertainment bought IBC's primetime block Viva-TV from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot, providing leadership in sports programming with the NBA and PBA games are the flagship programs, and high-quality entertainment from established popular shows, like showing the local blockbuster movies from Viva Films and introducing the phenomenal favorite cartoons like Pop Pixie, Barbie and Winx Club, anime series in Japan like Cyborg Kurochan, hit imported telenovelas like Teresa, Rosalinda and Palabra de Mijer and a hit Korean asianovelas like My Daughter the Flower as well as the teleserye like Esperanza and 5 Girls and Daddy, teen drama anthology series Dear Heart, the popular and top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link which is the million-peso prize in the two of the phenomenal game shows and the reality search show for contest like Born to be a Star for the singing star fans, they have helped IBC-13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. #Since the dominance of giant networks, last 1998, is become more aggressive in surging ahead in the ratings and IBC-13 is now reaching the number 3 in TV ratings among the TV networks in Mega Manila. It is proven, that a sequestered TV station having a viewing of the audience share and TV viewership with a Kapinoy programming in terms of nationwide reach and the coverage with the satellite simulcast in provincial stations with Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao and manages to keep up with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks GMA 7 and ABS-CBN. #The PMPC Star Awards, the KBP Golden Dove Awards and the Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA) by winning the Best TV Station for the years, among the other awards. #IBC-13 studios will now broadcasts from its new headquarters at the Broadcast City compound in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines with its transmitter at the Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. #Under the new management with chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, vice-presivent Lito Ocampo Cruz and sales and marketing Tessie Taylor along with the new IBC Board of Directors. #Supplements its revenues, net profit and income with its earnings from Viva and other blocktimers.